Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various technologies can be utilized to provide users with electronic access to data and services in communication networks, as well as to support communication between users. For example, devices such as computers, telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) can be used to exchange information over communication networks including the Internet. Communication networks may in turn provide communication paths and links to servers, which can host applications, content, and services that may be accessed or utilized by users via communication devices. The content can include text, video data, audio data and/or other types of data.